


A Different Type of Sadness -Klance oneshot-

by JewelyDooley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kick, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Voltron, i wrote this at one in the morning, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelyDooley/pseuds/JewelyDooley
Summary: Lance looked up at him, he was a good foot above him on that ledge. The city’s lights reflected in his eyes as it did in the river below. He looked beautiful. “Keith, please just step down.”Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t need Lance’s stupid pity. He didn’t need him to make this any harder than it already was. It already took the last of his strength to get here, he certainly didn’t need another distraction from his end goal.“Listen, Keith, if you won’t step down, can you at least tell me why?” Lance tilted his head, pleading.Keith squared his shoulders, his entire body was tense, the only moving thing about him was his hair, and it was whipping around him. He took a deep breath, visibly shuddering when he let it out. “Your idea of sadness and my idea of sadness is completely different.”Lance was curious, confused and concerned, yet curious, “How so?”





	A Different Type of Sadness -Klance oneshot-

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the tags you know that this is just a sad oneshot with a happy ending. I wrote it to cope with how I was feeling at the time, but I think it turned out quite well :) I hope you enjoy!

Lance used his hands to shield his face from the rain, his face scrunched from the wind. In weather like this he should surely be inside, yet, here he was, standing on a bridge in the middle of the night.

“Stay back Lance,” Keith warned him, his face and body soaked and shivering in the rain, “I’m warning you, one more step and…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

Lance looked up at him, he was a good foot above him on that ledge. The city’s lights reflected in his eyes as it did in the river below. He looked beautiful. “Keith, please just step down.”

Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t need Lance’s stupid pity. He didn’t need him to make this any harder than it already was. It already took the last of his strength to get here, he certainly didn’t need another distraction from his end goal.

“Listen, Keith, if you won’t step down, can you at least tell me why?” Lance tilted his head, pleading.

Keith squared his shoulders, his entire body was tense, the only moving thing about him was his hair, and it was whipping around him. He took a deep breath, visibly shuddering when he let it out. “Your idea of sadness and my idea of sadness is completely different.”

Lance was curious, confused and concerned, yet curious, “How so?”

Keith smirked a bittersweet smirk. “You cry over a dead loved one. You cry because someone left you. You cry because your parents kicked you out. You cry because you have a purpose and somebody got in the way of that. You cry from being fired. You cry because of _reasons_. You drink to solve your problems and then deal with them the next day. You call someone and get them to console you. You know that even though today is tough you will make it because you always have. Even if it takes years, you know it will one day be okay, because it always has before.”

Lance furrowed his brows in confusion, wrapping his arms around himself, the bitter weather attacking him, “And… How does this prove your point?”

Keith let his chin hit his chest, his breaths awkward and uneven. “I-,” he cut himself off as he felt a tear roll down his already sopping cheek. He took a moment to regain his voice, the effort obvious, he couldn’t find the energy to make eye contact with Lance, “I cry because there is no reason. I cry from the dead feeling inside.” He placed a hand on his chest, " _I_ cry because I don't have anything left. _I_ cry because there is no need for me anymore. I cry because if I jumped off this bridge right now, it wouldn't matter because _I_ don't matter. I don't have the feeling of purpose. I don't have the constant knowledge that it will one day be alright, _because it never was_. I don't have that and I will never have that. _That_ is all I know and all I will ever know.”He grasped at his chest, clawing at it.

“I- I don’t understand,” Lance said, his voice wavering.

Keith’s head snapped back up, the stupid smirk back on his face, “You won’t need to in a second.”

“Keith, stop-,”

“Why?” Keith said, his eyes wild, his hair whipping around his head like a halo of black.

“Just stop-,”

“Why should I?” Keith said, raising his voice and interrupting Lance, a certain level of insanity piercing every word, “We’re all going to die anyway, who cares if this is how I go? Not the rest of the team certainly!”

Lance couldn’t help himself, he scoffed, “’Not the rest of the team’ are you _insane_? We fucking love you, Keith! _I_ love you! How on Earth could you think that?”

Keith was taken aback. When he was about to jump to his death he certainly didn’t expect a confession of love, from Lance of all people. “You, love… me?” Keith said, his voice quiet, quivering, his previous demeanour dropping.

Lance almost rolled his eyes, “Yes,” his arms unwrapped themselves and flung out as if to say ‘yes, you fucking dork’. “Yes, I do, I do love you, isn’t it obvious? I thought you knew, I thought _everyone_ knew! Sweet Jesus! Every time I’m around you my heart pounds and my palms get sweaty. I love you, Keith, _I love you_.”

Keith sucked in a large breath. He stared at Lance with wide eyes, his shoulders dropping. For just a moment, everything was fine. The rain was pouring down. The wind was twisting around them. The city’s lights twinkled like the stars so obvious in the sky. Keith was silent, his eyes never breaking contact with Lance’s.

Then all hell broke loose.

Keith dropped to his knees, his body racked with sobs. He looked down at the concrete before scrunching his eyes shut. Tears rolled think and hot down his cheeks as he gasped in a breath. His shoulders relaxed as he let his walls down. He tensed up again as he felt a warm body press against him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shivering torso. He relaxed once again, winding his arms around Lance and gripping onto his shoulder blades as if his life depended on it (and it would have had he been a few inches back). He buried his face in Lance’s neck and sobbed. The cold rain fell on their backs, as Lance poured his heart and soul into their hug. He swore silently to himself at that second, to never let this boy go. They took a moment to listen to the rain patter around them. What felt like hours passed (though it could have easily been minutes) as they basked in each other’s company, listening to each other’s breaths, every one a symbol that they were both still alive.

“Let’s go home Keith,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith just nodded. Lance helped Keith stand, and they began the long walk to shelter in the pouring rain, Lance’s arm over Keith’s shoulder and Keith’s arm around Lance’s waist.

And never once on their trip back, did they let go of each other.


End file.
